1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a method of grayscale calibration of subpixels of liquid crystal panels during imaging.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, CRTs have been replaced gradually by LCDs due to the attributes of the LCDs, such as small volume, light weight, and high display performance. Images displayed by liquid crystal panels include a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. Each pixel includes subpixels for displaying various colors. The brightness of each of the subpixels is determined by the brightness of the backlight module of the LCDs and the grayscale of the subpixels of the liquid crystal panel. Currently, the most popular driving method of LCDs relates to maintaining certain brightness by the brightness of the backlight module. The liquid crystal molecules within each of the subpixels of the liquid crystal panel have been driven by voltage having different grayscale voltage in accordance with inputted image. In this way, the angle for which the liquid crystal molecules has been rotated may be adopted to determine the light transmission rate, i.e., brightness, of each of the sub-pixel so as to display the images.
With the development of the LCDs, there is an increasing demand toward better viewing angle of the LCDs. Thus, wide-viewing-angle LCDs, such as MVA LCD, have been developed. Such LCDs may adopts 2D1G technology to achieve the wide-viewing angle feature. As shown in FIG. 2, the subpixel 20 may be divided into a main subpixel area (M) and a secondary subpixel area (S). By applying data signals, i.e., grayscale voltage, toward the main subpixel area (M) and the secondary subpixel area (S), the subpixel 20 may display corresponding grayscale so as to display the images. However, color shift issue may occur for the wide-viewing-angle images displayed by the wide-viewing-angle LCDs.